revenge is bittersweet
by xcassiepalmerx
Summary: left in the woods to crumble in her pain , all bella wanted was to die, but now being offerd the chance for revenge she takes it , but how far will she go, and who can she trust ?
1. Change

**A/N this is an idea that I had, and wrote, my first fanfic please be nice****, please review!**

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice_

BPOV

I lay, curled up in a ball for hours, letting the pain engulf my head pulling me under. Memories flooded behind my eyes I couldn't keep them at bay I didn't want to. These were all I had left now, the one thing he could never take away. It was nightfall when I realised I was no longer alone, my grief had been interrupted, gazing into her ruby eyes I shuddered preying she would make it quick but knowing that whatever pain she inflicted could never be as bad as the hole in my heart.

"Well this is a surprise, mmmm what to do what to do, I had of course planned to do the whole torture thing, however I believe that you've got the suffering down yourself." A cruel smile lit her face as she thought of the next plan to make my life end, I couldn't talk and I didn't want to plead for a life where this much pain was possible. I glanced at her hopefully , I didn't want it to be quick or painless I didn't care , I just wanted to leave this godforsaken life and all the pain behind I wanted to float in a bliss of nothingness.

"Tut tut, you have interfered with my plans again haven't you human, however I think that keeping you around will be even more fun." My face crumbled and a wave of new pain hit, she laughed in her clear chirpy voice.

"I love seeing the pain I inflicted, I wonder if _Edward_ will try to find you, but he left you here didn't he? So I doubt it, never mind my revenge can be settled with you." I flinched when she said Edward and curled in on myself, not that it mattered , she swung me into her arms in a move too fast for me to comprehend, in the distance I herd a wolfs howl , Victoria snapped her head round hissed and ran. The wind whipped by as I sunk into a pain filled sleep. My screams punctuating the air as the nightmares settled in, none of which involved her.

VPOV

My plan tonight had been simple, but then they always were, at least until we crossed the Cullen's and Bella got involved. However I was pleased with how tonight had turned out; Edward had done what I never could have. I was planning on torturing the human physically until she died hopeful that the act would trigger a vision in the stupid pixie and Edward would see the end of his beloved as I had mine. But this was much more delicious , he had broken her in a way I never could have, he has torn her soul and broken her mind , to the extent she lay in my arms, a vicious predator, going at unimaginable speed and the only thing she's afraid of is the nightmares she has, she screams and screams out for him. My new plan might be longer but in the end it would serve its purpose, I was going to change her and use her to kill him and then when all is done I would rip her to shreds and burn her like they did to my James. My laughter contrasted with her screaming as they both filled the night.

I stopped in settle and made my way to an abandon house that I had set up camp in, laying Bella in the corner I observed her as she slept, curled in on herself whimpering and crying. I knew the Cullen's would have come this way to leave, but they already had and caught there plane, I was safe, safe to exact my revenge. I decided to undertake my plan immediately, her pain was unlike any I had seen in humans before and I did not know how long she would last. This I would have to be very careful with, I was old enough to have control, but never found the need to test it, humans were food and that was it. I took a deep breath and held it, I must admit she did smell nice; slowly I sank my teeth into her neck holding her arms as she woke up and began to thrash. Her warm blood filled my mouth and I struggled to think of other things, a few agonising minuets went by where it took all I had not to drain her dry. By then I was sure enough venom had filled her blood and I pulled away immediately she crawled into the corner crying, her eyes filled with shock and horror as realisation came of my intent. Smiling I ran out the house locked it running to the nearby town to eat.

BPOV

When I awoke from my nightmare I was glad until I realised that there was a new pain, a stabbing slashing one by my neck, shock came when I realised Victoria was biting me, at first I tensed as my fight or flight kicked in but it was no use I never stood a chance against her strength, so I just gave myself up to the inevitable holding onto the thought of whatever came after death couldn't be as painful as life. As I comforted myself with this Victoria changed she flashed to the other side of the room too quickly for me to see, through the haze of pain I realised she was smiling and observing, am I dead? I wondered, then the truth hit me, she wasn't going to kill me, she was going to change me, I tried to scream "no" but it came out as a whimper scrambling to the corner, horror flooded through me dulling the burning pain that was running through my veins, I never noticed that she left, when the pain became too much I sunk down lower and let out a scream that lasted till my voice gave out.

Three days it had to have been , but it seemed like a lifetime , the pain burned through my veins , so much that it was my only wish to die , I had lost my voice but my mind still screamed out , I was barely aware that Victoria was looking over me watching, waiting. Awareness flooded back to me as the pain in my feet and hands had lessened, it ran back up to my heart where it tripled, screaming once more the blackness engulfed me.

VPOV

I had forgotten how long it took to change, I was stuck in that house for three days watching her twitch in pain, and she had stopped screaming merely because she no longer could. This I was grateful of. However within the silence I struggled to keep the memories of my own change at bay grasping the plan I had formed struggling no to feel pity for Bella. I counted each minute and when day three came I heard her heart speed up and then stop. Creeping foreword excitedly, anxious to see the result. She was beautiful , her long brown hair curled in perfection , and her once pale skin was snow white , I touched her face , wary she would react , and wary that she could kill me, my own survival instincts tried to hold me back but for the first time in my life I ignored them. Her eyes snapped open surveying me, they were a gorgeous brilliant scarlet framed with wariness and pain, she pulled back so fast my eyes could barely follow as she crouched and hissed at me , on reflex I leaned back and my lips curled.

"welcome my little Bella , do not fear me" she growled ,realising that I had to gain her trust quickly considering what I had done to her , I struggled to rack my brain for something that would ally herself with me, one whom she hated.

"He left you didn't he" she flinched and hissed. "Join me and I promise you, we will get our revenge" her eyes widen and consider. After what seemed like an age, she nodded.


	2. Dinner time

A/N: the second chapter  read and review please.

BPOV

She promised me revenge, a chance to get rid of this pain. My new body may be immune to every illness known to man, was near indestructible but still the pain remained. I suppose it was the only thing that stopped me from sinking into a numb despair. The fire burnt at my throat but it was easy to ignore, she suggested we hunt. Ironically she was surprise by my control; this was probably the first time in all this mess that I felt better than a vampire. I agreed to hunt knowing she would pick out humans, but at that moment I didn't care, why should I? , besides they would probably thank me for ending the miserable existence that is life.

We were blurs in the night as we ran to Seattle, I will admit the smell of humans tested me quite badly, but I was comforted in the knowledge my throat would be refreshed in a few minutes.

"It is best that we don't draw attention to ourselves, pick someone who not only makes your mouth water, but is alone and won't be easily missed." She grinned excitement burning in her eyes.

"You go first" she stood back, watching me, almost like how a proud mother watches her baby's first steps.

I nodded curtly, I wasn't happy with my decision but then I wasn't happy with anything. I surveyed where we were, there was an alley to the side and I could hear an argument in it. Curious I followed the sound, there were three men in the alley harassing a young teenager. I recognised them straight away with shock; they were the same _he_ had saved me from. I knew their intent, so I rationalised with myself that if I killed one of them and scared the others then the girl's life would be saved. Satisfied with this twisted justice I walked into open sight ignoring the hiss from Victoria, this kill was mine, and would be by my rules , I no longer had to fear human danger I didn't need _him_ or anyone I would show the world that I could look after myself.

VPOV

I hissed in surprise as she walked into plain sight but held back. She needed to do this herself , it would be a test of her convictions, I wanted to see her moral structure crumble , only then would she be ready for my plan, plus it would destroy Edward if he found out she takes human life, his perfect Bella as dirty as we all were. She stalked into the alleys weak light, it didn't do her justice, but it was enough to make an impression. She could have walked silently but she didn't and the humans turned and stared, I laughed silently, what a sight she was. She wore the clothes she had been changed in, by now they were filthy covered in blood and torn, I made a note to take her shopping to blend in. She walked like someone with power, she walked proud, her hair fanned out behind her, her lips curled back in anticipation her eyes glowing with intensity, the human men gapped half in fear and half in admiration.

"Remember me?" her voice was quiet and soft but reminded me of chimes in the wind. It was a shocked that she knew these men but from the tone and look about her I guessed there history wasn't pleasant, considering what these men were , rapist, I gathered that Bella harboured no kind sentiment towards them. The lead male recovered slightly and grinned widely, opening his arms, stalking towards her a knife in one hand, I laughed once more , if only these humans knew what a dangerous creature they were playing with , however the others I noticed had more sense and kept back. Bella smiled her expression was breathtaking but with a promise of pain in it, her eyes had more life in them than they had since I had found her.

BPOV

Fools, they all were. The other two and the woman shrank back as I approached, confused and frightened as all humans should be of vampires. But the lead one, the most disgusting creature I had seen, didn't heed the instinctual warning as he advanced, I smiled with the irony, this was how I must have been with the Cullen's.

He was so close I could smell his delicious blood pounding through his veins hyped up in anticipation, I licked my lips with hunger, of course he misread the sign and gripped my arm, I marvelled at how warm his hand was and how delicate it felt, with a sharp twist that seemed slow to me but judging his face was not I snapped his wrist smiling at his cry of pain and his pathetic attempt to slice me with the knife, it shattered on contact with my skin.

"What ... what are you?" he stammered, I merely smiled and replied "I'm Bella" and sank my teeth into his butter like neck. His blood was better than I imagined, it quenched the burn completely leaving a nice aftertaste but too soon it was over with, sighing I flung his body with a mere flick of my wrist into the dumpster, wiping my lips, a noise distracted me the other two were crying and rocking in the corner, feeling pity for them I quickly drained them, savouring the last drop of each, and again disposing of the body's in the trash. Now only the women remained I was full with swishy blood and the fire was dull, so I smiled at her grimacing slightly when she screamed.

"Your safe now go home" she hesitated eyeing the escape "run!" I snapped, she instantly took off to the end of the alley but stopped when another figure appeared.

"well done Bella, you are a natural, I am proud" Victoria walked into the lamps aura a smile lighting up her face, "I have great expectations for you now, I always knew you had it in you" she smiled down at the girl and gripped her arm roughly, I hissed in surprise. Victoria's smile widens "oh I'm sorry did you want a third, I can easily get someone else?" I hissed more.

"Let her go Victoria she's innocent." The girls eyes pleaded with me boring into my soul I tried to drop my gaze but couldn't.

"So much to learn Bella my dear, did you think you were doing her a favour, or did you think you were helping their families of the burden of their sons" she nodded to the bodies, cringing, I shook my head. In one quick movement she snapped the girls head, my eyes widen a protest died on my lips as her eyes still filled with terror sank to the floor I couldn't break my gaze.

"Problem Bella? , your acting just like him you know" I tore my eyes away, hatred spawning in my stomach, glaring at her I walked over the woman's body.

"Not at all" I steeled myself against what I had just done, after all he had taken my heart and soul I had no compassion or guilt. Victoria smiled in approval and linked arms.

"How about a little shop, we have a trip ahead of us, and while we're at it I may pick up a snack" laughing she pulled me down the alleyway and into the centre of town.

VPOV

Bella had to learn. I admit I was annoyed at the waste of a good meal, but it was worth it, watching Bella become the cold hearted killer I had made filled me with a feeling that I could almost describe as pride. Like any mother I decided to reward my child with a new outfit and maybe a tasty tailor.


End file.
